


Amor Perdido

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: I am literally going to be in this tag forever, M/M, Reunions, You can't escape me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Cousland is in Antiva City.</p><p>He needs to be spotted by the Crows.</p><p>Well, a Crow.</p><p>...An ex-Crow, to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor Perdido

**Author's Note:**

> I included the pictures because they helped me write this, so I figured it would help you read them if they were in the same place, though I'm sure that if you're a fan of Zevran's you've already seen them. As always, this is pretty self indulgent, and features my Cousland, Gideon.

"Maker's arse, but it is hot here!" a man walking the crowded streets of Antiva City exclaimed from under a dark cloak. The cape was designed only for concealment, not warmth, but it’s light fabric was still too much under the burning Antivan sun. He was unused to the hot climate, having been born and raised in a temperate, edging upon cold, country. Uncomfortable or no, he had a purpose here.

He pushed his way through the crowded market street, not making time for apologies and excuses. From what he had been told of an Antiva, as told by a Antivan, these people would not care. So long as their deal could be made, and they could go home, untouched by the Crows.

Which was the opposite of the hooded man's quest.

He needed to be spotted by the Crows.

Well, a Crow.

...An ex-Crow, to be exact. They had made a promise, via letter, and he was here for it's fulfillment.

_"The moment I finish my business, I’m going to find you."_

_"If you can manage, I shall be waiting with open arms."_

_If you can_ , he was told. He could, and he will. He needed to find this man. It was his primary, and only goal. He had taken care of Vigil’s Keeps, saved the Arling of Amaranthine from ruin, and destroyed two more darkspawn threats. He had cleared out Amgarrak, and found and lost Morrigan. He could think of nothing else he was needed for in Ferelden, and would not be told otherwise. If the country could not take care of itself now, then the demons could have it.

Now his only challenge was _finding_ Zevran. The man was on the run from what is considered the most powerful assassin's guild in Thedas, not only for crossing them, but by defecting from them, and making them out to be a fool many times over. Even if Gideon had to shed every bit of armor, turn up every rock, and bribe every whore, he would find him. He had to, even if the only words they said were _goodbye_.

He turned a corner into an alleyway, dark, and by the Maker he hoped, cooler than out there. He hadn’t completely thought this journey through, as he was without any substantial leads, save for the letter he always carried around. He had it in his pockets for weeks, the paper had wrinkled and the fold lines prominent against the parchment. He dug around his pack for it, and unfolded it with great care.

He smiled down, imagining the words in the voice of his lover, picturing the emphatic pauses and wide hand gestures. He let a small chuckle escape from his lips, and was so engrossed in nostalgia that he didn’t notice someone come up beside him.

“Ah, child...” a wizened voice said beside him, causing the Warden to jump. He shoved the letter back into his pack, and turned to meet his foe -- or old woman, which he noticed fast enough not to go for his weapons.

“Is that a letter from someone special?” she asked from underneath a cloak. It completely shielded her face except for her mouth, arousing Gideon’s suspicions. Generally, friendly old women let you look them in the eye. He answered her regardless, eager for a reason to talk, and confident that if she was a demon, he could handle her.

“It is. I find that I miss him terribly, and worry for him,” he huffed good naturedly, “though he can take good enough care of himself.”

Her lips quirked up in a grin. “That is how love is, child. You worry needlessly yet trust completely. That is a good sign,” she advised sagely. He had difficulty understanding her thick Antivan accent, but heard the fond tone in her voice, “It is not real love if you never miss them, nor if you think they cannot do without you.”

“Is there someone like that for you? _¿Amor perdido?_ ” he asked in the little bit of clumsy Antivan he picked up from Zevran. It wasn’t the most accurate term, but she smiled in appreciation for the attempt, and nodded.

“It has not been so long he’s looked for me. I have confidence that he feels like you do, and that comforts my nights,” she turned and looked up at the crystal blue sky, “But I know I must wait. He is needed by many more than just myself.”

He looked at her, eyebrows knitted together. He thought of how it was him who abandoned Zevran for Vigil's keep. “I never wanted him to think that I value others more than him. I would’ve dropped everything if he’d asked it of me.”

“Perhaps he knew this, and didn’t wish to keep you from your duties? He respects your work a great deal, I’m sure.”

Gideon patted his pack, where both his earring and the letter resided, his eyes trained on the ground “I’m well aware of that fact.”

“After all, there is nothing more worthy than fighting darkspawn.”

His eyes widened and his head snapped up, and he went for his blade, brandishing at her immediately, “How do you know I’m a Grey Warden!?”

“Because you’d make a terrible actor, considering you do not recognize me. Truly, my Warden, I’m hurt,” there was a smirk in those words, and it was a smirk Gideon was extremely familiar with.

Moving faster than he ever thought capable, the human yanked off the cloak of the figure next to him, the fabric _whooshing_ to the ground. He immediately gathered him up in a crushing hug, lifting the smaller elven body off the ground, spinning them both around.

“Maker, I missed you,” he whispered into Zevran’s hair. The assassin pat his back, grinning into his shoulder.

“And I you, _amor_.”

“Why go through all that with the disguise? It was rather convincing, but still...”

“I wished to know exactly why you were here. I could not reveal myself for a half-hearted lover,” he grinned his usual toothy grin,  Besides, you know how I love to tease.”

His human matched his expression, “That I do. All too well, in fact,” Gideon pursued his lips in thought as he set Zevran down, “You broke your own word. I was supposed to find you, not the other way around.”

“You say that like you are not happy to see me! To answer your question: yes, I did. I could not wait forever. And you were very close, so I saw no harm in helping you along.”

“I’m choosing to interpret that as you love me too and couldn’t wait to see me either. By the way, I love you.”

As was usual, Zevran didn’t answer, but smiled lovingly, giving Gideon all the response he needed. The human’s hand cupped his assassin’s cheek, gently tracing his tattoos with his thumb, before leaning down to place a soft kiss upon Zevran’s lips. His partner smiled into the gesture, pressing back against him.

“I missed that. And you.”

“You already said that.”

“I know, but I meant it, so I wanted to say it again.”

If he didn’t know any better, he would have said the elf’s cheeks reddened, but he attributed it to the heat (even though the native born Antivan would be far more adjusted to it than him). “You were complaining of the heat earlier?” the desperation to change the subject evident in his voice.

“I did. You being here of course raised the temperature a few notches,” he said, grinning. Zevran appreciated the gesture, and laughed a bit at the joke.

“Well, now that you have found me, shall we find somewhere to cool off and _reconnect_?” his last word was full of enticing innuendo.

“My pleasure,” Gideon replied, gleefully shedding his cloak in the dirt, to be lost forever.•

**Author's Note:**

> I am relatively proud of this one. A few things:
> 
> •According to Google translate, amor perdido means "lost love", leading to the title and the line in the fic
> 
> •The disguise thing Zevran does is inspired by a scene in Jane Eyre. At one point in the book, there is a party where Rochester isn't there, and an old fortune teller comes to the door (if I have all the details right) and on a whim they let her in. She talks to everyone individually, and when Jane gets there, she asks her suspscious questions, and then Rochester pops out from the disguise. I read it a long while ago, but that disguise is something I remember for sure.
> 
> Their promise contrasts with the letter and my other fic in this continuity, See You In The Morning. I fixed a bit by making the promise via letter. You can also consider Zev's tone in the canon letter being teasing, which is plausible. Honestly, please just enjoy the fic.


End file.
